50 Shades of Mia
by gigglingbox
Summary: At 21, Mia Grey's got her entire life ahead of her with no desire to settle down or live happily ever after, just yet. But when her reckless, carefree ways leave her vulnerable and unprotected, and the knight in shiny armor she's more than fantasized about comes to her rescue, does she start to rethink it all? M for language and mature content!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I own nothing but a few silly thoughts which I happened to turn into story lines which you won't recognize. Whatever you do recognize, belongs to the ever talented E.L. James. Her loveable characters simply paired with my ever rapid imagination. **

**Read, review, fav, follow, or don't. I live to write, but not for praise or worship, just for my own silly enjoyment. **

**I hope you like my spin on all things Grey, but for those who don't, there's hundreds of other fan fictions out there to fit to your liking. So don't hang around here and bash when you can simply refrain from reading my little works. **

**Now, enough babbles, and onto more things Grey...**

* * *

**One "50 Shades of puppy dogs & pink champagne .."**

_God does he think this is decent kissing? He's like a fucking Labrador intent on liking my entire face off. Not sexy. So not Cary Grant/James Dean worthy-esq. So not hearts and flowers. _Okay maybe I can try and guide Sean, take control, show him where my damn mouth is because clearly he's a little confused at the moment and needs a detailed map.

With my hands in his shaggy, in need of a haircut, dark brown hair, I give it a little tug and as soon as his tongue departs from my neck I catch his mouth with mine. Sean chooses this moment to paw at my ass and grind himself into my hips but at least his tongue's dancing with mine and not licking off every last drop of my organic lavender lotion.

Okay this isn't so bad. His lips are a bit wet and his kisses remain sloppy, but if I really close my eyes and think hard, I can imagine Ian Somerhalder instead. Oh yes much better. "God I bet you're so wet right now Mia." Sean murmurs against my lips and I feel whatever ounce of enjoyment fade away. No in fact I'm dry as the fucking Mojave desert if you really must know Sean. Argh! This is so _not_ working.

His mouth takes the opportunity to return to my neck and he's back to licking til he gets to the center of the lollipop. My eyes scan the tents, roaming over the beginnings of crowds gathering by the checkered dance floor and in something short of a miracle, I spot Christian and Ana. Hallelujah!

My palms find Sean's chest and I push him back just enough to slip from his hold. He looks like someone just kicked his puppy dog, but I'm much more concerned that I look like a puppy dog just slobbered all over me. Okay pull some sympathy out of your ass Mia and try and play nice. "Bathroom break." I say softly, batting my lashes and biting on my bottom lip. I've perfected the Mia pouty face over the years, using it purposefully on everyone from Christian, to Grace, to Lily. It never fails.

He smiles brightly and reaches down for my hand. "I'll find you." He promises before placing a rather wet kiss on my knuckles then walks off in the direction of the nearest waiter. Oh thank God. I almost need a shower after that. Thankfully my pale pink, full length, chiffon dress remains wrinkle-free and flawless and my matching Venetian mask can dutifully hide the unruly bed hair I'm sure my date has left in his wake.

Pulling out my compact mirror and soft peach lipstick from my sparkly gold clutch, I re-apply a quick coat making sure nothing is amiss, then briskly head across the grass emerging from the dark, unlit corners where I'm all too excited to be leaving. While Sean's nice to look at, charming sometimes, and mildly sweet for a 21 year old frat boy, he's no Cary Grant, not by a long shot, but he's a reliable date when my other options fall through.

"Christian!" I shout as soon as I'm close enough, then throw my arms around my brother's neck. Christian's never been the touchy-feely type but he's always had a soft spot for me, and I use that to it's full advantage, hugging him fiercely each and every time. I'm one of those, live-in-the-moment, don't hold back, kind of girls and I treat every tender "i love you kid" and loving hug as the last.

When I pull back he's smiling fondly, but his eyes are locked on Ana. That's some serious hearts and flowers shit Grey. I'm impressed. "Ana! Oh darling, you look gorgeous!" I voice as we share a quick hug. "You must come and meet my friends. None of them believe that Christian finally has a girlfriend." I ignore the panicked look from Ana to Christian, and the shrug like I've-put-up-with-her-for-years, your turn from him, and lead Ana over towards the table Lily and the girls are at.

"Lily, Emma, Quinn, Babe, _this_ is Ana, Christian's girlfriend." I announce in introductions. "Ana, this is Lily, Emma, Quinn, and Babe." I add pointing out each one. I can see Lily giving Ana sour looks and I have to force back my giggles. Oh Lily when will you learn Christian doesn't harbor the same borderline obsessive crush as you?

"Of course, we all thought Christian was gay." Lily says snidely, failing to conceal her rancor with a fake smile. I know that smile all too well and I flash her a stern look. "Lily, behave yourself. It's obvious he has excellent taste in women. He was just waiting for the right one to come along, and it wasn't you! Get over it already!" I pout because we've had this conversation time and time again. Lily blushes the color of her mask and I bite my lip to hold back my self satisfied smirk.

"Ladies, if I could claim my date back, please?" Christian walks up out of nowhere and is back to being glued at Ana's side. Its epically sweet and endearing but what's not is all my friends blushing and giggling like schoolgirls at the sight of my big brother. I roll my eyes and Ana simply laughs at me. "Lovely to meet you." Ana says back sweetly to everyone before Christian drags her away.

"Oh my God! They. Are. So. Cute!" Emma claps, bouncing up and down. Yes the sensible one of the group, the only one who doesn't see my brother as a piece of million-dollar-CEO meat. "That they are." I add with a smirk as I catch Lily shooting daggers at the bubbly redhead. "Speaking of cute," Lily says with a smirk of her own. "Where's Sean?" she asks taking a sip of her champagne, no doubt to hide the shit eating grin on her face.

She obviously knows his way with words, um not, and his skillful lip and tongue tactics, ha yeah right. I decide to play it off and pretend as though he's the absolute perfect date. Don't get me wrong, Lily's one of my best friends, but we've always had this need to compete at every aspect in our lives since the age of five. Petty I know but at this point, we've quite perfected the little song and dance.

"Oh sean? Yeah he's pretty dreamy. So hot too, have you seen the way his ass looks in those black Armani slacks?" The others giggle and share knowing looks. Before Lily can make another witty retort, a pair of arms snake around my waist and I'm hit with the overpowering scent of Axe. Okay dude, ever heard of a little goes a long way?

"Speak of the devil." I mutter sheepishly as I turn to give Sean a peck on the cheek. "Been looking all over for you baby." He whispers in my ear and a shiver runs down my spine, but not the good kind. His breath reeks of whiskey and cigarettes and I fight back the gag reflex showing face.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please take your seats, dinner is served!" The master of ceremonies announces and I couldn't be happier to leave this table. I mouth my farewells and make sure to wink at Lily who narrows her eyes in the way I know means she's pissed and rightly one-upped. I couldn't be more pleased with myself in fact.

"Champagne?" Sean asks bringing me out of my inward thoughts. I haven't been paying him much mind, he's more intuned with charming the pants off Elliot, Carrick, and Christian to even notice me so I gave back the same courtesy. Who knew he was so enamored by Elliot, Seattle's biggest playboy. Oh, hmm, now it kind of makes sense.

"Baby?" he asks curiously and I turn my attention back to him and smile. "Love some." I say still somewhat distractedly as Sean pulls me to my feet. As I walk behind him towards the waiters with the trays of pink champagne, I practically flatline. My heart threatens to beat right out of my chest as my eyes meet with a pair of bright blue ones. A pair I've only seen a few times and always from afar.

I'm staring so brazenly at the man accompanying Christian's body guard, Taylor, that I should be ashamed as I struggle to keep up with Sean's pace in my heels. He's dressed in an immaculately tailored dark charcoal gray Gucci suit with a white dress shirt and black skinny tie. His body puts the statue of David to shame, literally. Well over six foot, broad muscular shoulders, no doubt rock board abs, the perfect v curvature at his hips, the most delectable happy trail, a beautifully sculpted promise of pleasure as the suit clings deliciously in all the enticing places.

I think I'm drooling now, but I can't look away. He flashes me a devious smile and I'm a pooling mess of desire and need. God help me now. I'm blushing, actually blushing. I have to look away as I know I can't hide the idiotic grin on my face but luckily Sean's stopped pulling me and handed me a glass of champagne instead.

"To memorable evenings." Sean toasts clinking his glass with mine. Memorable evenings? Why does that sound eerily and utterly disturbing. The only memory I'm taking away from this is that I will have to vet men before I bring them as dates. One, must not be infatuated or obsessed with either of my brothers. Two, must not be part K-9. I giggle and he narrows his eyes at me but I quickly save the moment.

"Cheers." I offer a shy smile to which he grins back and I proceed to knock back the entire glass in one swift sip. My mouth is left tingly, along with the rest of my body, but not from Sean's presence or the fizzy drink, but from the mystery man with Taylor. Is it just me or did it get really hot in here? Why am I suddenly dizzy and woozy all at once? This is hot and bothered taking a whole new meaning, entirely.

Before I know it, we're back to the dimly lit secluded areas behind the tents and Sean's mouth is trying to put out the fire on my skin with his copious amounts of saliva. Okay, I'm being mean. Maybe he has a medical condition or something. Maybe it's fixable. Not that I want to hang around for that. Wait, maybe he's getting better because I'm feeling light headed and weak in the knees. All perfectly sound reactions to a kiss, right?

"Sean," I let out breathlessly as I struggle to remain upright. What's happening to me? "That's it baby, just hold onto me." He croons and I have to oblige or else I'm certain I'll crumble to the ground. My skin is all tingly and my head is all foggy now, and I'm acutely aware that I'm losing my sense of awareness. How much did I drink?

Suddenly a loud rip of fabric echos in my ears and a cool, unwelcome breeze hits my bare skin. What's happening? Sean's hands are roaming farther down and I don't know if i like it but I can't stop it regardless. "Sean, no." I say again breathlessly. I can't possibly be this drunk and if I am I will not lose my virginity this way. I want to cherish every moment, not barely register the act.

"Sean, I don't want this, please." I protest as his arousal digs into my pelvis. It's unpleasant and I struggle against his hold but I fail miserably. I instantly regret not taking kick boxing like Grace and Carrick had insisted. How handy would it be now. "Of course you want this Mia." He growls taking my earlobe between his teeth. "Just let it happen sugar. I bet you're soaked for me. Shall we find out?" He rasps into my ear and another chill runs up my spine.

No, this is all wrong. Why can't I stop him though? My limbs are heavy and jello-like, unable to help in my protests whatsoever. What the hell? "No, Sean, top. Please stop now." I plead to no end but am only rewarded with a swift backhand. I barely feel the sting of his hand meeting my face, but I feel a faint trickle of warm liquid roll down the side of my mouth.

"You want this. I know you do. You're such a cock tease Mia, always flirting and leading me on. But I know this is what you really want." He seethes against my neck and I feel the tears rolling down unabashedly now. "I don't want this. I don't want you. Stop!" But to no avail, my words have stopped nothing because his fingers are clawing at my black lace panties and when I glance down, I see my dress is torn all over, barely hanging onto my body now and fully exposing my strapless bra and skimpy lace panties. Shit, shit, shit!

"Stop Sean, stop." I whimper, as I know it won't do anything but encourage him on. He's rock hard against my thigh, my protests no doubt turning him on even more. It's useless to fight, but I can't give up. I won't. His fingers plunge into my core and I cry out in pain. "No, please." I sob now and he growls and grinds his cock into my leg harder. Everything's blurry and hazy, I can no longer grasp time. This is wrong, all so wrong. I don't want this. I don't want him.

"I believe the lady said no.


	2. Chapter 2

Two "50 Shades of blue eyes & warm arms..."

"I believe the lady said no." The voice is unfamiliar, but I don't care, I sob in relief at this miracle. Someone's here to save me. My own personal knight in shiny armor, and is it so wrong I'm more worried about who it is, than Sean and his wayward advances? "Fuck off!" Sean growls back but before he can return to his forceful ways, he's moving backwards and I'm crumbling down to the soft grass.

I hear the sounds of fists connecting with bone and flesh and I wince unconsciously. Then followed are sounds of grunts and mumbled curses, and soon enough a null of silence takes over as my savior drapes a jacket around my shoulders. My shivers must be more obvious than I thought. "Hey, hey you're okay. I got you now." The soft, soothing voice croones into my ear as a pair of strong, capable arms lift me off the ground.

I can barely make out any surroundings, my eyelids are weighed down by bricks and I've lost all sense of awareness it seems but somehow I manage to cling to his dress shirt and bury my head in his chest. The touch is like a current running through my body and I don't know whether it's the champagne or this man's mere presence effecting me so, but either way I'm enamored.

I can just slightly make out tousled, unruly dirty brown hair as I look up, and the crisp scent of... of old spice mixed with...with a musk that's just natural and I assume all his own fills my nostrils. I know instantly it's blue eyes. How and why are questions that escape my curiosity at the moment. He's here, I'm in his arms, and that's all that seems to matter.

We're moving across the lawn, hidden by the darkness of night and I'm eternally grateful. I couldn't bare for anyone to see me like this. I can barely stand _him_ seeing me like this, but I have no choice in the matter. I can only imagine how awful I look right about now. Torn, tattered dress, visible undergarments, a tangled disheveled heap of chestnut curls, oh and let's not forget the show stoppers, the angry red cut on my mouth and the no doubt bright pink handprint across my cheek.

"Shh baby, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you okay?" Blue eyes croones and I'm now, more than ever, acutely aware of the wetness seeping into his shirt. I must still be crying but I can't comprehend anything substantial at the moment. My mind is a dull, hazy, grey. All I can think of is how badly I never want to leave his arms and how stupid I must look to him. My utter carelessness and naivety never cease to amaze me.

But I can't dwell on anything for too long though as the unwelcome blackness comes to take me away to the land of unconsciousness. I don't fight it, I don't have the strength for anything anymore. Blue eyes and warm arms are the last coherent thoughts that roll through my mind and it leaves me considerably contented and smiling uncontrollably.

Soft rays of sunlight pull me out of my deep slumber all too soon for my liking. I'm vaguely aware that my head is pounding, throbbing, and unrelenting only proving once again I drank way too much. It never fails really. I fight to keep my eyes closed for another minute or two but the early morning light wins out and I'm fully awakened.

My eyes flutter a few times, trying to make the surroundings come into focus and instantly I'm less disoriented and more panic stricken. This is not my room. The sheets confused me, so soft no doubt Egyptian cotton, but they are, for sure, **not** mine. Them, along with the comforter, are a deep shade of navy and my own bed features pale grays and soft lilacs.

And only to add to my massive confusion/annoyingly present hangover, I realize I'm wearing men's clothes. An over-sized black cotton tee and a pair of baby blue plaid boxers. _How the hell did I end up here? And where is here? And who's fucking clothes am I wearing?_

I try to sit up, but my movements are too fast and sudden and my stomach churns in agony. I can't remember anything useful from last night, it's like I've completely lost my memory outside of sharing champagne with Sean and eye-fucking blue eyes. Hmm blue eyes and his messy brown hair and his lean, muscular form. I can guarantee he's ripped underneath all that gorgeous Gucci. The pounding in my head is quickly replaced with one between my legs and I blush and sink into the sheets smiling wickedly.

Lost in my daydreaming, and oh-so-inappropriate thoughts, I roll onto my side and snuggle into a pillow. A very hard, uncomfortable pillow that's rising and falling beneath my head. _Oh fuck me._ A strong, capable arm wraps around me and I don't even flinch or shy away, I sink further into this familiar touch, this delightful comfort zone tucked away in this stranger's side. I should be more concerned as to why this touch is so familiar, but honestly, I'm not. Not even in the slightest actually.

The puzzle pieces don't exactly fall together but I can at least put two and two together and figure out I'm in bed with blue eyes. Hmm, I really should learn his name. Well, eventually. I'm far too comfortable to think about reality at the moment. _Yes the reality that you've just lost your v-card to some man who's name you can't even recall._ Reality, you are a complete bitch sometimes.

Fingers come up and brush the chestnut tendrils away from my face in the tenderest and sweetest of ways. I'm melting from the inside out again. "How you feeling?" My skin lights on fire, every hair standing on it's end now, at the mere sound of his sultry, sexy, clearly just-woke-up, mumble of a question.

"Like I should be more sore than I am." I reply softly, almost embarrassed. Why, I have no clue. Maybe because I lost my virginity to the most gorgeous man in all of Seattle? And you'd think I'd be more sore than I feel. In fact, I don't feel sore or uncomfortable whatsoever. I can't believe I ever took Lily for her word on anything sex. Big mistake.

Blue eyes slowly eases me out of his hold, then rolls and props himself up on his elbow so that he can look at me. I'm suddenly lost in shades of neon blue and scents of old spice. Does he always smell this good? "And that's a bad thing?" He asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. I think he's being playfully obtuse with me on purpose. I can't be sure though.

"Well if I'm not sore, then you clearly weren't doing something right." I quip in return, mimicking his pose as I lean my head against my fist. I'm smirking now, blatantly egging him on, quivering inside at the unknown reaction I'm sure to receive. The blank confused stare however, was not what I had in mind. So much for being playful this morning.

"What exactly do you think happened last night Mia?" Now I'm definitely confused. And a bit dazed. He was the one that was just cuddling and spooning with me, wasn't he? I couldn't have possibly read too much into it. Right? When you wake up in a guy's bed, wearing his clothes, and snuggling in his arms, it tends to lead all to one big giant conclusion.

"Mia?" his voice breaks my inner dwellings and I realize I've been biting my lip, playing with a loose thread on the sheets and clearly avoiding his question. I'm so lost. Can't we just go back to cuddling and pretending the world outside this apartment doesn't exist? I'd much rather prefer that than this confusing game he's clearly winning at.

"I think I'm going to take a shower now." I say fully intent on continuing down the path of avoidance as I push myself slowly out of bed. Either I'm moving at the pace of a snail or he's moving at the speed of light, because he's up and blocking my way to the en suite bathroom before I can even blink.

"Mia, do you remember anything from last night?" Hmm, he's got a point there. I don't. Not a damn thing in fact. "Guess there wasn't really anything to remember." I say with an I-couldn't-give-a-fuck shrug instantly regretting my harshness. On second thought, what kind of guy sleeps with a girl who clearly was so drunk she can't even remember his name, or how she got back to his place, or even talking to him at the party. Ugh. I'm so over drinking. This is exhausting.

"Wait, you think..." My eyes instantly abandon the spot on the carpet they were pretending to be fascinated by the moment he pauses and I hear what I'm pretty sure can only be described as a guff of disbelief. I think my headache just got a headache. And I just died a little from embarrassment on the inside. Could this morning possibly be going any worse?

"Sawyer!"


End file.
